


Lion of Durin

by swimbfly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more peoples in Middle Earth than most realize, what happens when one of the more hidden ones literally drops in on the Company as they cross the Misty Mountains.  What is her story and how will she affect the story that we all know and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my works thats in progress and I'll admit while I know where it is going to end I'm a little stuck on how to get there. I'm hoping by posting this I'll be inspired to continue and finally finish it.

Chapter 1

“Of course the first time in years that I’m traveling over this thrice damned mountain range it has to be raining.” a large snow leopard muttered to itself as it tried to keep its footing on the slick rocks. When the sound of the thunder abated there was another sound below her, voices, she turned her head to look over the ledge and saw a group trudging along in the storm as well, dwarrows maybe judging by the hair and weapons that she could see. “Wonder where they are headed?” the creature thought to herself. It was not long that she had to think about this though because with the next rumble of thunder the ground beneath her paws shuddered and shook. What she was standing on wasn’t the mountain but instead was one of the stone giants. The cat took a quick look around and realized that the dwarrows below her were safe at least and took a deep breath and jumped. She shifted in midair and when she landed on the head of one of the dwarrows as lightly as she could instead of a large hunter she was now a small silver kitten. 

“What the!” The dwarrow that she landed on hissed, his hands quickly moving up and grabbing her. She kept her claws hidden hoping that he would help her instead of leaving her on the mountain. He lifted her in front of his eyes and she finally got a good look at the dwarrow that she fell on. 

He had wild but braided blond hair, a close trimmed beard with a pair of braids hanging from his mustache. His eyes were pale and curious as he stared at the small cat.

“What is it Fíli?” one of the other dwarrows asked.

“It's a kitten,” he answered confused looking back up where it had fallen from.

“Well until we get to safety it's your responsibility lad,” one of the other dwarrows said grabbing onto the cliff face behind him. 

The dwarrow, Fíli nodded and shifted the grip that he had on the small cat and placed it in between his armor and his tunic and continued on. The cat shifted her weight slightly that way she could look out the front of the dwarrow's clothes bumping her head against his beard as she adjusted causing the dwarrow to look down with a small smile.

The group continued on pausing as the battle continued on above them. It seemed to be only intensifying with the storm. They couldn’t go even a few steps without either another giant being found or a small avalanche of rocks due to the giants. Due to the storm a few of the group seemed to slip from time to time but the others were always quick to grab them back. The group hugged the wall to prevent being hit, fear obvious. The ground beneath their feet was crumbling or moving.

The dwarrow before the small cat’s protector called out. “Fíli! Fíli! Take my hand!” But he was too late, the platform that they were standing on was not a platform at all but instead part of one those blasted giants. This time the small cat failed to keep her claws hidden as she grabbed hold of the dwarrow’s clothes fear causing her fur to stand up on end. She could hear the cries of her ride’s companions their words barely reaching over the sounds of the giants. As the monster was thrown back against the cliffs she could see that the other half of the group escaped to the mountain side but they were still trapped on the creature’s leg. It was fighting with one of the other giants and after a harsh blow the cliff face was looming. It looked like this was the end. She turned her head and shut her eyes hiding in the chest of her protector when he jumped. The monster crashed into the mountain above their heads, but they were alive. As it fell from the mountain side the cat lifted her head once more.

She could hear a deep voice calling out, “Fíli! Fíli!” and as she looked around she could see other the dwarrows around her and the others running around the corner. She turned and looked up at the Fíli that was holding her and he was looking down on her with worry. The cat nudged her head up to bump against his chin, trying to signal to the dwarrow that she was well. 

Around them there was another commotion, voices crying “Bilbo, Bilbo” and when her ride turned she could see that there was a few of the dwarrows reaching for someone hanging off the cliff face. They apparently couldn’t reach because suddenly the one in the dark cloak that was busy fussing over your ride for the moment went over and jumped down. Moments later a figure was pulled up onto the cliff, not a dwarrow but a Halfling. The cat leaned over in surprise trying to get a better look. Only then did she notice the bald dwarrow pulling the other back up. She pricked her ears to listen. 

“I thought we lost our burglar.” The bald one said.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home, He should never have come, he has no place amongst us.” The dark one commented dismissing the Halfling and turning his attention back to the mountain. “Dwalin” he called the bald one and together they moved into the lead. 

“He’s a rude one,” the cat thought as her ride helped another dwarrow to his feet. “At least they aren’t all like that. And why is there a Halfling this far from the Shire with a bunch of dwarrows? And better yet why are they calling him a burglar?”

One of the other dwarrows came up next to hers about the same height but instead of blond this one held very dark hair to about his shoulders. Unlike the cat’s dwarrow and most dwarrows that she had came in contact with this one’s hair held no braids and his beard was non-existent closer to scruff than an actual beard. The cat looked out at the other curious.

“Stowaway brother?” the newcomer asked.

“It fell on top of me before the giants.” Fíli responded.

“So you protected it?” the other responded his voice taking on a teasing lit. 

“Well it’s so small I couldn’t just let it get crushed.” Fíli responded shrugging his shoulders. The cat snorted, “small, if only he knew.”

“Well Fee you get to talk to Uncle about it, not me;” the other said a huge smile splitting his face. “It’ll be nice to hear you being the one getting yelled at this time.”

“Kíli!” Fíli growled but before he could continue the leader was directing everyone into a cave ahead. Fíli and Kíli rushed ahead and quickly found a spot inside the dark cave. The other dwarrows made their way into the cave each taking up a spot along the walls. 

“Bofur you have first watch,” Thorin called out.

With that, the one with a rather large hat took the spot by the entrance. As the brothers settled themselves into the corner Fíli seemed to be content to keep the cat hidden mostly but now free of the rain the cat could smell something and it was causing her fur to stand on end. When her dwarrow finally removes her from his tunic she started sniffing around trying to determine where the scent was coming from.

Fíli watched as the kitten searched the cave it's agitation becoming more and more obvious with each pass. It's ears were back and its tail was twitching so much one would think it was being stalked by a particularly bothersome fly. 

"Where is cat from?" the one with the axe in his head asked in Khuzdul watching the small thing pace.

"It fell on my head right before the giants, Bifur" Fíli answered his pack still in his hand.

"The senses of animals are stronger than ours," the dwarrow said slowly worry lining his face as he watched the small cat who was now biting at the packs of his companions pulling them toward the owners. Bilbo had came to the same realization and had already replaced his pack. With Bifur's comment some of the other dwarrows were swift to do the same. 

Thorin looked up his face stormy, "what are you doing?"

“Something ain't right about this cave,” Bofur replied calmly but loud enough that the rest of the company could hear him as well. Kíli looked down and could see the small kitten nodding as if it was agreeing with what the toymaker said. 

“What are you blabbering about?” Dwalin asked.

“Something isn’t right about this place,” Bifur repeated.

“We need shelter from the storm.” The leader growled.

“Didn’t Gandalf say something about that letter opener of yours Bilbo?” the dwarrow with white hair asked looking at the halfling.

“Yeah, he said that it would glow blue...” the halfling said slowly hands fumbling on the hilt of the blade as he attempted to pull it from its sheath. The kitten froze when the hobbit finally got the blade free, the blue glow brightening the small cave. “In the presence of orcs and goblins.” 

The dwarrows all jumped for their weapons, as the kitten below muttered “finally” under her breath. But it the delay in their action proved this to be too little too late. A crack had started forming on the wall behind the dwarrows and suddenly there was a swarm of goblins they quickly overtook the company their packs and weapons taken from them and they were bound. The kitten was ignored and while she could intervene there was too many of them and she could smell more in that crack that they had opened. No it was better just to wait it out and see what was going to happen. The halfling too seemed to realize this as he had quickly hidden his blade and stuck to the shadows. The goblins didn’t even notice him as they focused on dragging the dwarrows into the hole with them. The kitten bite the edge of the halfling’s coat and pulled him on after the dwarrows. He stumbled slightly but quickly followed his footsteps silent as he crept after his companions.

The kitten kept pace, its body tense as they made their way through the caves. Carefully the halfling and the cat snuck through the halls, the goblins laughing and jeering at the dwarrows that they were pushing forward. They were only getting rowdier the farther into the mountain they climbed. One small goblin seemed to realize that there was something behind it and it turned.

Bilbo froze not sure what to do, the cat readied itself to shift again when the goblin lept forward wrapping its arms around the burglar but in the chaos the cat was tangled in the pair’s legs and soon all three were sent over the edge and down, down, falling for what seemed to be forever before they finally hit the ground and Bilbo and the small cat lost consciousness. 

When the cat woke, her head was pounding, but she quickly forced herself to her paws. A quick look around had the halfling that she had fallen with speaking with some creature. It was tainted with dark magic that much she could smell but she couldn’t tell what it used to be. She crept closer shifting once more, her form switching from the small kitten to her prefered form, a large golden lioness. Keeping to the shadows she moved so that she was watching the creature and the halfling. 

“Alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all chain mail, never clinking.” The creature spoke dancing around the halfling. 

“A riddle?” the cat thought to itself, “what did I miss?”

It took the burglar a few moments and the creature seemed to take pleasure in this bouncing around the halfling asking what he would taste like, leaving the him flustered and telling the creature that he had more time to answer then was being provided. It took the halfling until his foot touched the water though before he came up with the answer.

“Fish! Fish! Its Fish!” Bilbo exclaimed moving back away from the creature. He then asked a next riddle, “ No-legs lay on one-leg, two-legs sat near on three-legs, four-legs got some”

This puzzled the cat for a moment but she quickly decided that it was not her problem as she crept close enough to whisper to the halfling. “Don’t react, I’m a friend, tap your finger once for yes and twice for no.” she whispered hoping that the male would listen, “ can you understand me?” The halfling quickly tapped one of his fingers against his pocket, just slight enough for her to see it but not enough to alert the creature before him who appeared stumped as well with the riddle. “Is this creature planning on killing you?” Again one tap, “unless you beat him in this game of riddles? and possibly even then?” again one tap, the cat just shook her head slightly, “Do you know how to get out of here?” This time two taps. She went to ask another question but time had run out and the creature in front of them spoke again.

“Fish on a table, man on a stool, cat gets the bones” the creature said leaning forward. It thought for a moment and then seemed quite proud of itself as it provided the next clue. “This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down.”

The halfling appeared stumped, time was not on his side as the creature started forward obviously about to attack. The cat readied herself as well more than willing to remove this foul creature from her presence and worry about finding their way out later, when the halfling called out.

“Time! time!!” he panted fear coloring his tone but with the look on the face of the creature that was the answer and it moved back. 

The halfling froze it had no idea of what he could ask. And the creature knew it, “it’s got to ask usss a question, my preciousss, yes, yess, yesss. Jusst one more question to guess, yes, yess.” 

“Was this thing supposed to show you the way out?” the cat asked, and was answered with one more tap. The cat swore and moved forward. “I can get us out without it I’m sure so if it attacks kill it.”

This was answered with two taps and the creature’s cry, “ask us! ask us!”

The halfling’s eyes moved around the room fear echoing on his face, the cat leaned forward, “repeat after me; My kind is gone, I change at will, royalty my blood and protection my duty, what am I?”

The halfling repeated, a trace of confusion in his tone but he listened and this was proving to be too much for the creature. “S-s-s-s” it hissed anger clear, “three triessss, you musst give usss three tries,”

“Very well,” Bilbo said stepping back closer to the cat behind him. The cat hissed lowly herself.

“Bugssss” it hissed.

“No,” the cat replied shortly offended, repeated by the halfling.

“s-s-s-s” the creature hissed again pacing in front of Bilbo anger clear.

“elvesss, dirty elves,” it asked, only to be denied again.

Its pacing was now getting more and more agitated as it moved in the dark. Bilbo waited for a few moments as the creature mumbled to itself, before speaking up, “Last try and you have to answer.”

“is-s-s-s-s, wizzard?” it asked its face hopeful.

“No,” the cat spoke, “now lets get out of here.”

“No,” the halfling answered the creature, ignoring its cry of shock he continued on, “Now a promise is a promise, you have to show me the way out.”

“Hasty, don’t be hasty precious, need something will help usss, gollum,” the creature spoke moving away from the halfling searching for something. The cat moved once more that way she was protecting the halfling below her but still remaining hidden from the creature below her. 

“Where iss it? Where iss it?” the creature screeched. “Losst it is, my precious lost, lost. Curse us, crush us, my precious is lost!” 

“What have you lost?” Bilbo asked stepping slightly forward his grip on his small sword tightening.

“Not itss business, mustn’t ask uss. Gollum, gollum, gollum.” the creature hissed turning its wide orbs staring at Bilbo. It paced gripping its little remaining hair before it froze its entire attention focused on Bilbo. “Thief! thief!” it cried lunging forward its arms out stretched.

Enough was enough, the lioness jumped out growling her claws outstretched as she cleared the halfling making contact with the small creature before her. It fought quite well for such a small creature but was not used to fighting something so much bigger than it. Moments later the lioness had it pinned and with a quick bite had snuffed out it's pathetic existence. 

The cat turned to look back at the halfling. It was standing there in shock his small sword pointing at the feline his body stiff and slightly shaking. The lioness moved forward and forced herself to sit back on her haunches hiding the remains behind her bulk but meeting the halfling’s gaze. 

“Do you plan on killing me little one?” she asked her tone calm as she stared down the halfling.

“W-where did you come from?” Bilbo stuttered.

“I’ve been with you and your group ever since you entered these mountains little one,” the cat said sitting there calmly.

“W-w-what?” 

The lioness froze looking at the halfling, it obviously thought that she was a threat even though she did just help him. Although she understood how a large lioness coming out of nowhere would be a cause of alarm. 

“I believe I was saved by one of your group, please correct me if I’m wrong but are you not a companion of the dwarrow called Fíli?” the cat asked tilting her head.

“But that was a small kitten,” the halfling said confused, “not a massive killer talking lion!”

The lioness’s head fell back as it burst out laughing, “oh little halfling who would say that they are not one in the same?” she said as she shifted back into the smaller kitten form that she had met the dwarrows with.

The halfling stumbled back tripping over his feet and falling backwards, staring at the kitten his eyes wide in shock. “y-y-y-you changed? You changed from a lion to a kitten?”

“Yes little halfling I did, it’s something I do, there’s more to it too.” the kitten said rather smugly as it moved closer to the halfling.

“H-h-how? w-w-hy?” Bilbo stuttered, “what do you want?”

“At the moment, young one, I would like to get out of this mountain as soon as possible.” the kitten said sitting down a few feet from the halfling’s feet. “In the long run I am going to get revenge on the scum that killed my people and maybe find my One, but in reality I will probably fall in battle like the rest of my kind. Now halfling, are you coming with me? I would hate to leave you in this cave alone.”

“You want to take me with you?” Bilbo asked unsure.

“Yes little halfling, I do need to repay your companions, they did save me from the giants and I’m quite sure that you would just remain lost down here if I left you alone, am I correct?” The kitten asked.

Apparently the halfling did have a backbone though because he drew himself up stumbling slightly to his feet, staring down at the kitten in anger, “now see here! I was handling myself quite fine before you showed up! I had gotten that creature, Gollum, to agree to guide me out, I’ve kept up with thirteen of the most infuriating dwarrows that I have ever had the pleasure to meet, I’ve ran from Orcs and Wargs and tricked trolls! I will not be bartered for favor or talked down to by a cat! And I am not half of anything thank you very much!”

The kitten chuckled and looked up at Bilbo, “very well, young one then what are you? How would you like to be addressed? And while I firmly believe I did you a favor in dealing with your ‘guide’ I apologize for my hasty actions if that is what it takes to earn your favor. My name is Mara and I am what the dwarrows call a Ubrat in their tongue but is known in Westron as a Shape Shifter, although I am the first to say that is a gross oversimplification. I mean you and your companions no harm, but us arguing here in the dark is only going to get us nowhere.”

“I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and a Hobbit, Miss Mara.” The halfling, no, hobbit answered. “And I would greatly appreciate your help in getting out of here if that is at all possible.”

“You are an odd one aren’t you,” the cat said tilting her head at the hobbit. She turned and with a quick sniff to the air started making her way around the cave. The hobbit followed without question keeping his gaze focused on her instead of the body lying near the water’s edge. They walked for a while the cat stopping every once in a while testing the air. Eventually she spoke up, “Can I shift back to my lioness form, Master Baggins? You have your blade and while I’m sure you can protect yourself with it I would be more comfortable if I could as well.”

The hobbit actually seemed to think about this for a minute, but eventually nodded, “As long as you answer my questions.”

“Within reason, Master Hobbit” the kitten said as she quickly changed forms once more returning to her lioness form. The hobbit stared at the shifter in amazement, but that was a normal reaction for anyone if they came in contact with a shifter as rare as that was in the current age. She shook her fur slightly getting out the residual energy from the shift and then continued walking. 

“Are there any more of your kind?” Bilbo asked.

The lion froze and turned her head to look at the hobbit, “You don’t pull any punches do you little one?” she sighed, “There might be one more of my kind left but I am not sure, the rest of my people have perished.”

They walked in silence for a while, down winding tunnels the lioness seeming to know where she was going but the hobbit wasn’t sure.

“How do you know where we are going?” he asked.

The lioness barked out a laugh tilting her head to look at the hobbit walking next to her, “That couldn’t have been your first question little one?” she asked laughing. “I’m smelling the air looking for the fresher air and that’s the way I’m heading. It tends to be the best way to find your way out if you are stuck in the dark underground.” 

“That makes sense I suppose” the hobbit said nodding, “How come there aren’t any stories about your kind in the Shire?”

“You really do not pull any punches do you?” the lioness said looking at the hobbit.

“I didn’t mean to cause any offense,” he quickly supplied. “Its just that I love reading stories about the other races and writing histories but I have never came across your kind before.”

“Relax little one, I know you meant no harm.” The lioness explained. “It has just been a while since I last interacted with others and most are not as curious as you when they meet me. Granted they normally don’t know that I can turn into any feline but that’s besides the matter.”

“You have a different form?” the hobbit picked up.

“Of course,” the lioness answered. “You didn’t think that I was a cat all the time did you?” At the hobbit’s blush she laughed and continued, “All Ubrât have two legged forms as well, that way we can better fit into our surroundings.”

“Oh, well that makes sense,” the hobbit muttered. They continued walking in silence for a little while, the caves under this mountain were rather vast apparently, but eventually Bilbo spoke up again, “that last riddle… the one you gave me… was the answer Ubrât? Or your name?” he asked stumbling over the Khuzdul his accent closer to that of Sindarin than that of the harsher language of the dwarrows.

The lioness tilted her head and looked at the hobbit out of the corner of her eye, “you speak Sindarin but not the language of those you travel with? How odd?” The hobbit sputtered trying to come up with a response but the lioness just continued on, “But yes little one, my name or the name of my people would have been the answer but as you a scholar of history have not heard of me I doubt that that creature could have proved to be any sort of threat on that side.”

“In that riddle you said royalty my blood, protection my duty, what did you mean by that?” The hobbit asked eagerly.

“Exactly what I said little one,” the lioness said, “if you wish to hear the whole story I suggest you wait for I have found the way out.” The lioness nodded her head toward a small opening ahead of them it appeared to open to a wider hallway and when Bilbo copied the lioness and stuck his head out into it quickly he could see the barest amount of light shining in from outside. 

The hobbit quickly moved to push through the gap only to have the lioness grab the edge of his coat and pull him back pushing him against one of the walls. It was just in time too as the group of dwarrows came barreling down the hallway closely followed by a small group of goblins. Once they were past the lioness stuck her head out once more and looked around. The goblins had froze at the edge of the opening obviously not willing to risk the light of the day for their prey. They lingered around the opening for a moment before most of them broke off leaving only two guards waiting by the entrance.

The lioness quickly brought her head back and turned toward the hobbit, “there are two guards between us and the door, how competent are you with that blade?”

The hobbit shuffled its feet looking down, “I’m no warrior but I can make do.”

The lioness sighed and shook her head not believing the hobbit, “I’ll deal with them,” she muttered annoyance coloring her tone. “Just be ready to run.”

With that the lioness shifted once more and in her place was a large cat as black as night, the cat crept silently through the shadows blending in completely as it made its way toward the entrance. With a flick of her paw she sent one of the loose stones on the floor rolling past the guards. The goblins immediately turned their attention to the sound. This was enough for the cat. With a quick jump one of the guards was dead her fangs finding purchase in its neck and ending it quickly. The other fumbled for its blade instead of crying out and it quickly found itself in the same position of its friend. Content that the threat was finished for now the darkness faded from her fur as she turned back into her lioness form and returned to the hobbit.

“Are you coming?” the lioness said looking into the hole.

“Is it safe?” the hobbit asked the feline.

“As safe as it can be,” the lioness said tilting her head.

The hobbit quickly made his way out of the crevice and the lioness turned and together the pair made their way out of the caves.

“Now what?” the hobbit asked looking around the still forest.

The lioness snorted, “we walk.” She said moving forward picking her way through the brush.

The hobbit hurried to catch up to her his eyes wide, “walk where?”

“I'm looking for your companions little one,” Mara answered her tone patient as if she was speaking to a child.

“Why? I doubt they are going to take kindly to a talking lion. They barely tolerate me.” Bilbo asked.

“Because it is not in my nature to leave you unprotected in a forest this close to the goblin tunnels.” The lioness answered, “I would assume your companions would be able to protect you and I wish to thank Fíli for protecting me if I can.”

“You trust them not to try and attack you?” Bilbo asked incredulous.

“No young one,” Mara said laughing, “I trust you to stop them. Now hush.”

The lioness pointed ahead of the pair and sure enough in the small clearing below them, there was the rest of the company, Gandalf included. The lioness’s ears went back upon seeing the wizard, and Bilbo sent her a concerned look but was quickly distracted by the dwarrows’ rising voices. 

“Where’s our hobbit?” the aged voice of the wizard asked. “WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?”

“Curse the halfling now he’s lost!” one of the dwarrows ranted

“I thought he was with Dori.” Kíli spoke up confused. 

“Don’t blame me!” one of the elder dwarrows ranted back.

“Well where did you last see him?” the wizard asked.

“I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us,” the one with the star hair answered.

“Well what happened, tell me?” Gandalf asked getting frustrated.

“Well I’ll tell you what happened,” Thorin answered his voice gruff pacing in the front of the dwarrows, “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.”

The pair could see the majority of the dwarrows looking extremely upset by the leader’s speech. Kíli and Fíli were staring at their weapons and Bofur looked down on his axe.

“No, he isn’t” Bilbo said stepping out onto the outcrop above the dwarrows leaving the lioness behind. She looked up at the small hobbit concerned at this defense of those that were acting so rudely to him. 

“Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life,” Gandalf said stepping toward the hobbit. Some of the dwarrows could be seen taking a sigh of relief to be seeing the smaller being. 

“Bilbo we had given you up,” Kíli said in relief.

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fíli asked.

This seemed to cause the hobbit to freeze he obviously wasn’t sure as to whether he should mention the lioness waiting behind him, she seemed to have a problem with Gandalf but she had saved his life. 

“Well whats it matter,” Gandalf said speaking up noticing the hobbits hesitation. “He’s back.”

“It matters,” Thorin said speaking up, “I want to know why did you come back?” 

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a minute and seemed unsurprised at the question, “I know you doubt me. I know- I know you always have. You’re right I often think of Bag End.” he answered with a shrug. “I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See thats where I belong, that’s home. That’s why I came back; you don’t have one... A home... It was taken from you, and I will help you take it back again.” 

This seemed to stun the dwarrows, as they all looked at the hobbit, obviously not expecting this to be his answer. 

“Well lets keep moving, we don’t want to be in the shadow of this mountain when the sun goes down.” Gandalf encouraged.

The dwarrows agreed and started to group together to move out, Bilbo looked back over his shoulder up the the ledge that he had came from. Fíli noticed this.

“What are you looking for Master Boggins?” the young dwarrow asked.

“Umm, just keeping watch.” the halfling answered but it proved that his lie was unneeded because as the pair both turned to look again, Mara came over the hill.

“LION!” Fíli called out his hand going for his blade. The others reaching for their weapons as well, Kíli stringing an arrow. Bilbo leapt between the dwarrows and the lioness.

“No wait!” he cried.

“Get out of the way!” Dwalin growled.

“She isn’t here to hurt you! She saved me!” Bilbo cried.

“What?” one of the dwarrows asked.

“He is correct,” Mara spoke up moving closer to the group keeping Bilbo between her and the archer though. “I mean you no harm, I merely wished to thank you for protecting me from the stone giants.”

“It speaks!” one of the dwarrows said in wonder.

“You will find Master Glóin that all creatures speak,” Gandalf answered, “it just depends on whether you can understand them.”

The lioness shook her head slightly, not impressed by Gandalf’s tone but not going to argue with the wizard. 

“You’re an Ubrât!!!” one of the younger dwarrows yelled pointing at the lioness.

“Yes I am young one. Mara, daughter of Leona, last of the Ubrât; at your service.” Mara answered bowing slightly, as much as she could in this form.

“Ori at yours and your families,” the younger said returning the bow. 

“You overlooked a few of your titles Mara,” Gandalf spoke up.

The lioness narrowed her eyes at the wizard but did not comment. 

“How is that we kept you safe during the battle, I’m sure at least one of us would remember a large lioness.” Bofur asked.

Mara laughed, “that’s because I didn’t look like this,” she said as she shifted and in her place was the little silver kitten that Fíli had protected.

“Am I the only one who thinks that he fell into a myth?” Bifur asked.

Some of the dwarrows started laughing at that and to all of their surprises so did the cat.

“That is most people’s reaction to meeting me Master dwarrow.” Mara replied laughing causing the dwarrows to freeze in shock.

“How do you speak Khuzdul ? Thorin growled stepping forward toward the cat.

“You would do well to remember your people’s history kingling.” the small cat growled up as she stepped in line with the hobbit, Kíli had finally lowered his bow so she felt safe enough to do this. “The alliance of old between our people had many of us considered dwarrow-friends and the language is shared by all of Mahal’s children. Keep your distrust in check.”

“She’s right laddie,” one of the white haired dwarrows said putting his hand on the leader’s arm. “Her people are one of the few that were trusted with our tongue, Mahal blessed the bunch of them.” He then turned his attention to the small cat, “Balin, son of Fundin at your service your majesty.”

The dwarrows start looking between the elder dwarrow and the cat. The cat looked up at him her tail twitching, eyes narrowed.

“At yours and your families, Master Balin.” Mara answered, “although Mara will suffice, I will not be a queen without a people.”

The other dwarrows seemed cowed by that, it was one thing to be like Thorin and be a King without a crown it is far another to be royalty without a living people.

The cat moved forward toward Fíli and bowed her head to the dwarrow as she sat a few feet from his feet. “Thank you Master Fíli for your quick catch and protection of a small cat that had fallen from the sky. If there is anything that I can do for you or your kin you can call on me, you have my word.”

The dwarrow had straightened realizing the severity of what was being offered to him by this small creature. “M’lady it is an honor that I was able to aid you, even it was rather unknowingly,” he said a smile playing on his face. “As a Prince of the line of Durin I accept your debt only if you accept the debt of ours as well, as you attempted to warn us of the danger we were in while in the cave and saved one of our company.”

The cat chuckled, “Very well Prince Fíli; I accept.”

“Alright then, now that all of the stuffy formal stuff is over with do you think we could maybe get the out of here before more goblins show up?” Kíli said looking around.

“Let’s go,” Gandalf said turning. He walked quite a ways down the clearing most of the company following before he called back, “Mara perhaps you should come with us for now. Those that you swore assistance to might need it sooner rather than later with our luck lately.”

This had the kitten swearing under breath and running to catch up to the back of the pack, those being the prince and the hobbit. As they left the clearing they began to pick up the pace until they were traveling at a near run and Mara was starting fall behind. Kíli looked back as he noticed this.

“Mara do you need a ride?” he asked.

The kitten just looked up at the dwarrow as she panted, “what do you think master dwarrow?” she asked as she shifted once more and now running alongside him with ease was the golden lioness from earlier. 

The group ran at a decent pace away from the mountain hoping to put as much space as possible between them and the goblins as possible before night fell but luck it seemed wasn’t going to be in their favor that night. As dusk began to settle a howl came up behind them. It was soon answered.

“Wargs!” Dwalin called as warning. 

“The trees, get to the trees!” Gandalf called out.

The dwarrows quickly follow this order climbing over themselves to get higher as the Wargs break into the clearing. 

“Bilbo!”

“We’ve forgotten our burglar!”

True enough Bilbo couldn't quite jump high enough to grab a branch to get into the tree. He kept falling just short. Mara shook her head and climbed down and reached down and grabbed the back of the hobbit’s shirt and jacket in her teeth and pulled him back into the tree with the rest of the company. 

The wargs circle the tree but fall back turning to the orcs that were accompanying them. At the front was a pale orce on a white warg a mace in one hand the other missing replaced with a black claw.

“Azog,” Thorin gasped and Mara growled her fur bristling as they stared down the monster. The warg growled.

“Do you smell it?” the creature asked in black speech. “the scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain. And your people drenched in it Mara daughter of Caelan.” It growled in black speech.

“It cannot be,” Thorin said brokenly.

“Bastard” Mara growled in response her body tensing to jump, when Fíli’s hand reached out and grabbed tight on the scruff of her neck preventing her from going anywhere.

“Those two are mine!” he said pointing with his mace, “Kill the others!”

At that command the wargs leapt at the trees, in the dark, pushing them one into another. forcing the company to leap from tree to tree until they all were on a tall pine at the end of a ledge. Gandalf grabbed one of the pine cones and set it ablaze. He threw it toward the wargs circling the tree and they scattered. He set the next on ablaze and threw it down, with a cry of "Fíli” and the others quickly got the idea. As soon as Gandalf would throw it down they would light other pinecones and throw them. Soon there was a circle of flames protecting the tree and a number of wargs nursing burns running away. The company cried out in joy thinking they were safe. 

But the tree shuddered and shook and soon was tilting and now the tree was hanging off the edge of the cliff. Mara’s claws were holding tight and the dwarrows quickly adjusted their grips the tree, but this was not good.

Ori started to fall and was only saved by grabbing onto Dori’s boot.

As Dori’s grip started to fail, he called out “Mister Gandalf” and not a moment too soon Gandalf reached out with his staff and he was able to grab on. 

Azog stared at Thorin and Mara his eyes challenging as he alternated his attention between the pair. Fíli grabbed a hold of Mara once more but no one was there to stop Thorin as he leveraged himself to the top of the tree and marched forward his blade free fury obvious as he stalked through the fire his oakenshield at the ready. As he charged the warg leapt and knocked him over. As he struggled to his feet he was met with Azog’s mace sending him back to the ground.

“NOOO!!” Balin cried out. Fíli and Kíli were not much better. Bilbo struggled to his feet just as the warg’s mouth wrapped around Thorin. 

“Thorin! No!” Dwalin cried as he tried to reach his king, failing as the branch below him gave way.

Mara swiped at the prince holding her and he quickly let go. The warg crunched down on Thorin causing the dwarrow to cry out in pain. Mara started moving down the tree watching her paws so not to put undue stress with the others on the line. Bilbo drew his short blade. Thorin hit the head of the warg with this blade and the creature flung him flying against a rock.

"Bring me the dwarrow's head" Azog hissed to the orc next to him. The creature climbed down and stalked forward. The creature rested its blade against Thorin's neck, leaving the dwarrow struggling to reach his fallen blade. It raised the blade. Bilbo hit it in its middle, running at full tilt throwing it away from the dwarrow. Mara hit the white warg at the same time her fangs and claws tearing into its flesh. Azog brought his mace down on her shoulder tearing into it trying to force her off. She dropped for a second and leapt again catching the warg in its throat and with a quick move tore it open and leapt away. She quickly moved back that way she was protecting Thorin and Bilbo.

Bilbo stood in front of the unconscious Thorin swinging his blade as the other Orcs closed in. Azog leapt from his dying mount and turned facing the hobbit.

"Kill him" Azog growled moving forward. "The cat is mine."

Mara leapt forward toward Azog, her claws finding purchase against his skin for a moment before his mace caught her ribs and sent her flying. Mara tried to struggle to her feet but there was a warg there and it bite down crushing her ribs even more, cutting into her skin.

Just in time a number of the dwarrows came running in their voices crying out battle cries. 

Fíli ran forward and with a quick move ended the warg holding Mara, causing the lioness to fall to the ground. She dragged herself a little ways from the dead warg but soon found herself unconscious at Fíli's feet. The dwarrow looked down at the injured lioness and quickly took it upon himself to protect the female.

Bilbo was fighting alongside the other dwarrows and soon found himself facing off against Azog. The orc threw the hobbit and he found himself on the ground in front of Thorin. "This is it" the hobbit thought to himself when suddenly there was a harsh cry cutting through the night.

Huge eagles suddenly flew in picking up wargs and dropping them over the ledge, knocking trees onto the beasts and forcing the flames down against the enemies. 

One came forward and gently gathered Thorin in its claws carrying him away from the battle. Another grabbed Bilbo picking him up only to let go the moment they were over the ledge dropping him onto the back of another eagle. Fíli cried out waving his arms and pointing at the lioness as his feet and soon another bird picked her up as well soon followed by the Prince. Soon it found all of those conscious were on the backs of the eagles and the unconscious in their claws. The birds flew away from the scene of the battle keeping in formation.

"Thorin!" Fíli called out but the king didn't wake.

Dwalin, Balin, and Kíli each tried as they flew but each met the same response. 

"Mara?" Bilbo tried turning on his eagle but she too failed to respond. Fíli repeated the hobbit but it seemed that the pair of warriors were too injured to wake.

The eagles flew till morning and finally landed on Carrock as dawn broke over the valley. They gently lowered the injured to the rock and took flight again leaving room for their companions to drop off the others.

“Thorin,” Gandalf called rushing to the dwarrow’s side as soon as he landed. “Thorin!” the wizard rested his hand on his brow muttering under his breath in long forgotten tongues. Seeing Gandalf tending to Thorin, Fíli rushed to Mara's side quickly putting pressure on the sluggishly bleeding wounds.

"Óin! Óin!" Fíli called for the healer. The dwarrow hustled over pulling out his pack as he went.

Whatever Gandalf did it worked for the dwarrow took a deep breath and asked “The halfling?”

“Relax, Bilbo is here he is quite safe,” Gandalf said indicating to the hobbit standing away from the others.

"Keep pressure there lad" Óin instructed Fíli. Both of them keeping their attention on the lioness not the king.

Thorin forced himself to his feet pain obvious in his movements. He turned and stared at the hobbit,“You, what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you have no place amongst us?” here his rant paused, “I have never been so wrong.” the king said reaching out and embracing the hobbit. The dwarrows who were not focused on the lioness cheered behind Thorin.

“I am sorry I doubted you.” Thorin said pulling away from the embrace.

“No- no I would have doubted me too.” Bilbo protested, “I’m not a hero or a warrior. not even a burglar.”

"If you two are done, do you think you could give us a hand over here." Óin spoke up keeping his attention on the lioness.

Gandalf rushed over almost pushing Fíli over as he knelt over the lioness. He looked over her wounds and soon was muttering in the same half dead language of before. After a few moments the lioness coughed and cracked an eye open.

"Mara, do you think you can shift again, it'll be much easier to help you if you were in a two legged form." the wizard asked lowly. The lioness sighed and shut her eyes tight. Her form shuddered and remained at first a whimper breaking free from her lips. She tried again and this time she succeeded. In the place of the large lion, there was a shortish human with short hair and tanned skin. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and met Fíli's. His widened and leaned forward as her eyes fell tightly shut once more. Her form shuddered again and shrank, her hair grew darker and longer, skin slightly paler, and the barest shadow of a beard dusted her chin.

"Mara, Mara," Fíli cried reaching out to the shifter, his voice wrecked.

"What just happened, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"I believe that, young Fíli just met his One." the wizard said looking at the pair. "And Mara did as well."

"Why won't she wake?" Kíli asked concerned looking over the unconscious female quickly before diverting his gaze.

"Shifting takes a lot of energy and she's done it often lately," Gandalf answered slowly. "Her injury while no longer life threatening is also taking a toll. She'll waken when she's ready. Óin can you bind her wounds for now, we need to get out of here and get someplace sheltered for the night."

The healer nodded and quickly gathered his supplies and with Fíli and Ori's help bound her wounds enough that she could be transported.

"That's enough for now," Óin said standing. "I'll look them over again when we're safe, you too Thorin."

The leader grunted looking away, obviously not planning on listening to the healer. Bilbo and Dwalin sent him a dark look both planning on forcing him to listen to the healer. 

With that the group prepared to set out, Fíli gathered Mara into his arms and Dwalin stepped forward to steady the king but everyone else prepared to move out. With Gandalf in the lead and the princes at the rear they slowly made their way down from the high hilltop. As they travelled Bilbo kept looking with concern toward Thorin and Fíli did the same to the warrior in his arms. They travelled for most of a day putting a fair amount of distance between them and the hill before finally Gandalf called for them to stop. They were close enough to the river that they could finally get fresh water but protected enough that they were able to relax for now.

As Fíli started to lower Mara to the ground she finally started to stir, her fingers grabbing onto his tunic and her brow furrowed as if in pain. So instead he just lowered them both that way he was sitting on the forest floor with the shape changer next to him.

“Mara?” he spoke smoothing some of her hair away from her face. “Mara, can you please wake?”

After a few moments the shifter did just that her eyes opening to meet the eyes above her. Gold met grey-green and Fíli let out a sigh in relief before quickly turning his head away. She slowly tried to push herself up into a sitting position only for her shoulder to give out after a moment putting herself right back where she was before. She gritted her teeth and tried again but this time Fíli pushed her slightly between her shoulders and together she finally was upright. Mara’s eyes quickly swept around the group everyone looked a little battered but at least no one was missing any limbs, Thorin was holding his ribs and the others were leaning against the walls but at least it seemed like everyone was breathing. She also noticed something else rather odd no one was meeting her eye, in fact everyone was doing their best to not even looking at her. 

The shifter sighed and ran her uninjured hand through her hair quickly. “May I ask why no one is willing to even look at me?”

“Your majesty, you are in dwarrow form and have been claimed as Fíli’s One, it is highly highly disrespectful for us to look at you without your braids.” Balin answered in Khuzdul keeping his eyes averted. 

Mara swore under her breath, “I’m guessing it wouldn’t matter if I just shift into another two legger would it?” At the negative grunt she continued “where’s my pack?”

“Still on your back Miss Mara,” Bilbo said moving forward closer to the shifter he was the only one who was looking at her but he was the only one who wasn’t bound by centuries of tradition.

“Iklifumun!” Mara swore, leaving the hobbit looking at her in confusion, he knew the tone but couldn’t even begin to guess the word. She shifted her arms trying to alter her reach gritting her teeth in pain as she finally got the strap off her wounded shoulder. The other strap slid off much faster and without the sharp pain of the other. She quickly threw her bag onto the ground next to her and started digging through it. She threw a small bag out of it, a comb quickly followed, and finally a box that judging by how much she had to dig had to have been at the bottom of her bag. She opened the box and pulled out a small vial that she quickly downed with a grimace before replacing it in the box. Bilbo watched as she then reached with her uninjured arm toward the comb and started pulling it through her hair, wincing slightly as her reach pulled on her injured ribs. After getting the worse of the tangles out her fingers went back up into her hair twisting and turning it as she created a braided crown around her head.

“Mara, what are you doing?” the hobbit asked as the shifter dug through the small bag that she had pulled out. 

“Braiding,” the woman replied, voice tense as she worked a clasp into her hair securing the crown braid only to start gathering more hair for another one. 

“Why?” the hobbit asked frustrated and confused. “You’re injured surely this could wait? Wait does this have something to do with the rest of them not even looking at you?”

“Yes,” Mara sighed her voice pained as she worked through the second braid this one far more complicated going down the center of her head toward the back this she left alone when she reached the first braid in the back the pain in her arm keeping her from going any farther. She let out a hiss and rubbed her shoulder slightly the pain making everything difficult. Óin stepped over to Thorin and started scolding the king for not taking care of himself as he took care of the taller dwarrow’s wounds.

“Mara, Miss Mara,” Dori said stepping in front of the shifter. She looked up meeting the dwarrow’s eyes. 

“Yes Master…” Mara said pausing.

“Dori, your majesty, Dori son of Korin at your service ma’am. As head of my family I would like to offer you a place among us as a dwarrowdam.” The elder dwarrow said speaking calmly watching her, “I understand that this seems like short notice but you are fated to be with our prince, while you are a queen in your own people, there are some traditions of ours that must be followed, and the main one is that those marrying into the royal family have to be a part of a dwarrow family, by birth or adoption.”

“This couldn’t wait until later?” Mara asked slightly sharply.

“I understand that this is a lot at once ma’am but it would smooth things out and will allow us to better help you.” Dori said respectfully.

“I remember the braiding tradition, its one our cultures share but this is new since last time I was among Khazâd, but I will honor the traditions of my mate,” she said looking over her shoulder toward Fíli who had moved away slightly as soon as Mara was upright. “It is the least that I can do as long as I can keep my titles within my own people.”

“Of course,” Dori nodded and straightened looking down on the shifter, he signalled with his hands come over here and spoke, “With Mahal as my witness, I, Dori firstborn son of Korin, offer a hand in kinship to Queen Mara, daughter of Leona and Caelan of the Ubrât. She will be welcomed as a sister among my kin and I will do everything in my power to treat her correctly and protect her as she deserves. May Mahal bless this adoption.” The dwarrow finished touching her shoulders slightly and moved behind her.

Nori stepped forward next to his brother, “With Mahal as my witness, I , Nori second son of Korin accept my kin’s offer to Queen Mara, daughter of Leona and Caelan, of the Ubrât. I welcome her as a sister into our family with all that that entails. May Mahal bless her.” He too touched Mara’s shoulders and moved to her right side.

Ori stepped forward, his head held high and his body stiff as he stood in front of the shifter. “With Mahal as my witness, I, Ori third and final son of Korin accept my kin’s offer to Queen Mara, daughter of Leona and Caelan of the Ubrât. I welcome her as a sister into our family with all that that entails. May Mahal bless her.” He too copied his brothers and stood to her left.

“I, Queen Mara, daughter of Leona and Caelan of the Ubrât, with Mahal as my witness, accept the offer of the sons of Korin and welcome them as my kin. I am honored by this choice and may Mahal bless my new family.” Mara spoke keeping her head bowed as the brothers stood around her.

With that there was a moment of silence that rang throughout the cave as the others processed what had just happened. Thorin studied the group, then stepped forward and nodded. “Welcome, Mara daughter and Queen of the Ubrât, kin to the sons of Korin, to the company of the dwarrows of Erebor.”

A cheer rose up, lead by Kíli among the dwarrows, they obviously understood the rather formal language and old ways that were just used to welcome the shapeshifter into their mix. Bilbo on the other hand could not understand a word of it beyond the names.

“What just happened?” the hobbit asked confused as he looked between the group. 

Nori and Ori both knelt next to Mara as Dori stepped over toward Thorin leaving answering the question to someone else. Fíli had moved so he was now closer to Dwalin and Balin, still in Mara’s line of sight but far enough away that she had some privacy with her new kin.

“Mara just was adopted by the Dori, Nori, and Ori.” Kíli answered quickly moving over toward his brother.

“Thats all?” Bilbo asked skeptically.

“Thats as far as they can tell you Bilbo,” Gandalf said leaning against his staff. “Dwarrow and Ubrât cultures all are rather secretive. There is only so much that they can tell you right now, so how about you and the Ur’s go see if you can find us some food. We’re making camp here for now.”

The hobbit sent the wizard a harsh glare obviously not happy about the being sent away but he recognized that the answers that he was looking for were not going to found here right now and did as asked. The other dwarrows followed gathering the water skins as they went to refill them at the river.

“What braids do you have left, Namad?” Ori asked. 

“A five strand warrior braid, a six strand warrior braid, and a three strand braid in the back that includes the Ubrât braid,” she said running her hand over the top braid going back.

“A-a-what?” Nori and Ori stuttered.

"What now?" Mara muttered.

"A six stranded warrior braid?" Ori asked, "I thought those were legend."

"Mara was the last one to earn one during the War of the Last Alliance in the Second Age." Gandalf said watching the trio. "As far as I know there hasn't been one given since."

“What?!” the pair asked and the other dwarrows stared at the shapeshifter in amazement.

"How old are you Namad?" Nori asked running the comb through Mara’s loose hair.

"Older than everyone here other than Thrakûn," the shifter answered with a slight laugh.

“But you look so young, lass?” Dwalin asked confused.

Mara chuckled ducking her head slightly causing Nori to hit her slightly with the comb. “Well, I’m always happy to hear that but it’s an Ubrât trait.” She explained with a shrug of her uninjured shoulder. “Once we pass majority, we stop aging once we hit the age our soulmate will be when we meet them.”

“Why?” Ori asked gathering some of her hair and starting to twist and turn the strands in the six stranded braid.

“Well, that's a long story but the short version is that since the Ubrât almost never die unless it’s with their soulmate, Yavanna and Mahal made it so when we reached adulthood we would only age with our mates, that way there was not an obvious difference that could make others uncomfortable and it would be easier for the pair.” Mara said her eyes falling closed as Nori started on the five stranded braid and she relaxed.

“But can’t you find your One before their majority?” Balin asked.

“No, we can’t actually.” Mara explained. “Because of how long we live, if our One hasn’t reached their majority when we meet them for the first time, we won’t even recognize them as our One and we will have aged to the point where we will have meet them in the future. How weird would it be if an adult found their One in a child? What relationship could be seen there? How do you interact with them when they are that young and know that they are your whole world? It is beyond disturbing and so it is only after the youngest of the pair has reached their majority do you recognize your One.”

Balin and Dwalin both nodded, they could understand that.

“So if you went to the Blue Mountains before Fíli had reached his majority, you wouldn’t have known that he was your One?” Ori asked, nudging Mara’s hand for a bead to use to tie off her braid.

“No I would have thought that he was just another child, but as you saw the bond only works when I am in a two legged form. The pull is there much lighter but still there in our shifted forms but that's it.” Mara explained passing a bead to both Ori and Nori.

Ori tied off the one braid and moved to start on the braid in the back and Nori finished his and then started braiding another. Mara’s brow furrowed but she didn’t comment. 

Dori and Thorin’s voices rose and fell as they kept arguing in Khuzdul. Mara opened one eye to look at the pair as their voices rose too much for the small cave but chose not to comment. It was in this moment that Bilbo returned with Bombur arms filled with the water skins full from the river.

“What is Thorin arguing about now?” Bilbo asked rolling his eyes at the dwarrow as he passed out the water skins.

“He’s negotiating the courting contract for Fíli and Mara.” Kíli answered with a smile.

“Courting contract?” Bilbo said tilting his head.

“We’re dwarrows lad, we have contracts for everything.” Gloin said proudly.

“You’re kidding me?” Bilbo said staring at the dwarf.

“No, lad he’s not.” Balin answered, “Its a tradition used mostly when parts of a soul pair are not of the same rank. The heads of each of their families create a contract to prevent one side from pressuring the other and ensuring fairness in their courtship. With Mara being a Queen and Fíli a Prince, there is a built in level of inequity there but with Mara not being a dwarrowdam she no longer is the higher ranked partner, instead that falls on Fíli.”

“So its all about rank?” Bilbo asked confused, the company didn’t seem to be overly concerned by that so far but perhaps he just hadn’t noticed it.

“Not anymore, at least not with us,” Balin said slowly. “There are many that are very concerned about rank and if they don’t meet their One they will only marry within their rank, some even go as far as to do their best to only interact with those in their rank. But as you can see, lad, we are not very caring in that sense, we have those of all ranks here. Its loyalty that we value not your rank.”

“The contract also means that once they are engaged each will keep their titles. So once they marry after Thorin is crowned, Fíli will be the Crown Prince of Erebor and the Consort King of the Ubrât and Mara will be the Queen of the Ubrât and the Crown Princess of Erebor.” Gloin explained.

“That seems awfully presumptuous, that you are planning that far ahead when they’ve only started courting?” Bilbo commented frowning at the group.

“Mahal iklifumuni! You don’t say that!” Balin cursed. Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, and Gloin all stared at the hobbit in shock. Nori and Ori’s hands had frozen in Mara’s hair, even the Dori and Thorin had paused in their discussion to stare at the hobbit in shock. “They are Ones named by Mahal himself. That is not something that is said lightly.” The other dwarrows were quick to agree, scolding the hobbit. The hobbit shrunk into himself as if he was waiting for the ground to just swallow him whole.

Mara sighed from the floor the poor hobbit looked terrified. “The other peoples of Middle Earth don’t have Ones, only Khazâd and Ubrât do” she explained. “Master Baggins doesn’t understand because it's not something that his people deal with.”

“But how do you know when someone is your other half?” Kíli asked confused.

“Other half?” Bilbo asked, “we court those that we think that we will fall in love with and sometimes it works and a pair gets married but others the relationship fails and you keep searching.”

“Maybe that’s why the tree shaggers are so weird?” Gloin said slowly. “They have to live so long without knowing that their love is out there.”

Mara shifted on the floor as she felt Nori and Ori finish with her hair wincing. “While explaining this so very entertaining, do you think someone can take a look at my wounds before my shoulder sets wrong.”

Óin pushed his way forward having finally finished with the stubborn king and knelt in front of the wounded shifter. Gandalf moved over as well. As Óin pushed Ori and Nori away from the Mara, Nori quickly started glaring at the others in the company making it very clear that if they stared as his new sister. Ori did the same crossing his arms and moving that way his body was blocking the shifter’s form.

“Your tunic is going to have to go, my dear,” Óin said slowly as he studied the wound.

Mara frowned and worked slowly to get the tunic off, pain obvious as she worked. Gandalf bent down and pulled out the small box that was sitting at the top of her bag. 

“This is your medical kit?” the wizard said holding the box up. With Mara’s nod he quickly passed the kit to Óin and studied the wound. “Mara, your true form would be the best right now.” He continued. “You will heal faster and I’m sure it will not bother the dwarrows, they will need to get comfortable with it at some point.”

The look that Mara directed the wizard could have melted stone but she did nod to the wizard. She shut her eyes tight for another moment and her form shifted slightly. The beard disappeared, her height increased slightly to the point where she would have been about on par with her mate, her ears moved to the top of her head and changed in shape to match that of her lioness form and became coated with a fine layer of golden fur, she shifted in her seat and a tail was seen wrapping around her waist coated again in her golden fur and tipped with a darker tone, her hair matched that darker tone except for a few strands that made it look like gold had been spun into her hair. She flexed her hands and Óin saw that her nails sharpened to needle sharp points that retracted and released with each movement. Finally with a pained sigh she opened her eyes and the gold tone met the wizard’s and healer’s above her.

“Happy Thrakûn?” the shifter hissed her eyes narrowed.

“Very my dear,” the wizard responded with a tilt of his head. “Now stay still your shoulder is shattered, I don’t know how you were able to move it earlier but that was highly ill advised. I’ll set it with my magic and your healing will take care of the rest but you must do your best not to move it again for about a week.”

Mara glared at the wizard, “You do realize that we are traveling don’t you Master Wizard? I’m afraid that just telling me not to move my arm will be rather difficult.”

“Well if you want to use it with any success in the future I highly suggest you do your best.” The wizard said with a huff, walking away.

Mara glared after the wizard knowing that she will have to listen to the wizard but her pride making it difficult to do so. Fíli pushed his way closer to Mara only to be stopped by Nori giving him a harsh glare. Ori had already turned and was helping Óin wrap her ribs, replace her tunic and trying to come up with a way to secure her shoulder that way she could travel without causing anymore damage to herself.

“Let me through,” Fíli begged staring at the thief.

“You know I can’t do that,” Nori replied looking at the younger prince.

“Nori, she’s my One and she’s injured.” The prince begged, and when this was met by silence and a steely glare, “What if it was Dwalin?” 

Nori’s eyes flashed and he stalked forward so swiftly Fíli had no idea what happened just that suddenly he found himself being held against the wall of the cave, the dark haired dwarf crowding his space in fury. “My Prince or not, Fíli, you speak of things beyond your place. Tradition binds you to not spend any time with Mara until Dori and Thorin are done speaking and that is what is going to happen. I understand you are worried but you will stay back for now.”

Fíli nodded stepping back obviously realizing that Nori was not kidding around this time. Bilbo took a look between the two and moved forward.

“Fíli if it isn’t against any of you traditions I can look after Mara for you, at least until your uncle is done with his rant.” The hobbit asked coming up next to the prince’s arm. “I do understand that Nori, Dori and Ori have claimed her as a sister? as far as I can tell anyway. But no offense meant, but you all are rather intimidating, and perhaps she would be willing to talk to me instead, she did save me in the goblin tunnels.”

Fíli nodded and stepped to the side slightly and look at the thief. Nori looked between the two a frown on his face but soon stepped aside as well letting the hobbit through to the shapeshifter. Bilbo pushed his way forward and took one look at the shifter her arm literally tied to her side before he was sitting by her side his arm wrapped around her pulling her slightly to his side so she could lean on his smaller form.

Mara’s pained eyes opened slightly having fallen close when Ori and Óin had wrapped her ribs. She stared at the hobbit her brow furrowed as she looked around the small room her ears twitching at all the small noises the company made around her.

“Mylady,” the hobbit said inclining his head.

“Master Hobbit, I’m pretty sure our escape from those desolate tunnels should have been enough for you to feel comfortable using my name.” The shifter said, one ear trained on the hobbit on her side the other still spinning around taking in the sounds of the room.

“While we wait for the others to return with food and while Thorin raves,” Bilbo said waving his hand dismissively toward the ruler, “why don’t I tell you about the Shire?”

The shifter raised her eyebrow looking at the smaller being and Ori leaned forward from his place on her side, his eyes wide a smile splitting his face. Mara studied the hobbit for a moment before nodding.

“Wait just a moment,” Ori called scrambling to his feet and hurrying over to his pack and pulling out a notebook and a pen and returning only to see Nori had taken up his spot on Mara’s side, lending his support as their new sister leaned on him. The younger sent a look to his brother but soon settled in front of Mara and looked to the hobbit in interest as he began to speak.

Time moved rather quickly as the hobbit became wrapped into his tale, a pleased smile playing on his face when he realized that the shifter had dozed off on Nori’s shoulder; but he continued speaking since Ori was writing everything down with a fervor.

“That was your plan wasn’t it lad,” Balin said stepping closer to the small group, Bilbo looked up and nodded but kept speaking. The elder dwarf nodded a smile on his face and stalked over toward Thorin and Dori. With a quick flick of his wrists he soon had both dwarrows by their ears, forcing them to pause their rant and look at him. He jerked his head toward the group, with Mara leaning on Nori dead asleep, Bilbo on her other side speaking to Ori in front of them and the princes nearby keeping watch over Mara. Even Dwalin, Glóin, Óin, and Bombur seemed to be interested in the actions of the group as they watched from their scattered spots around the cave. Bombur and Óin were focused over the small fire that they had started burning near the mouth of the cave, while Dwalin and Glóin had seemed to take up defensive positions around the cave. Balin pulled the pair outside of the cave and took up a position watching the pair. They both just stared at the elder dwarrow in surprise.

“The lass needs rest more than she needs you two arguing right now.” The elder said pointing back to the inside of the cave. “Now, finish up with this archaic tradition and get your asses back in there. Bofur and Bifur should be back with food soon enough.” He finished turning and stalking back into the cave. It worked out that just as they finished their discussion Bofur and Bifur arrived back at the cave, Bofur carrying a young buck and Bifur a few rabbits and some local greenery. It didn’t take very long before the dwarrows soon had the meat, skins and cooking over the fires, the rabbits and the greens becoming that night’s dinner while the deer slowly turning into jerky for the later journey.

It took until the food was almost finished before Mara even started to stir from her place on Nori’s shoulder. It took a few moments before she finally started to move looking around as she raised her head.

“You have a good nap, Namad?” Nori asked lowly to the shifter.  
Mara nodded blushing slightly her ears tilted down, “I’m sorry that I fell asleep on you Nadad.”

Nori frowned, he could already tell that getting his new sister used to being a part of his family was going to be difficult. He reached out and tugged forward one of her braids, the one that Mara hadn’t told him that she was missing, he pulled it out far enough that way she could see the bead holding the braid together on the bottom.

“Mara, you see this braid, you see this bead, you know what this means?” At the shifter’s downcast eyes, the thief lightly gripped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze again. “This marks you as a member of our family, it marks you as my sister and as my sister, its my job to take care of you; even if it is something as simple as letting you fall asleep on my shoulder when you’re exhausted and injured. There’s no shame in it and there’s no need to apologize.”

“Very well, Nadad, I believe you.” Mara said quietly.

“Mara, would you like some food?” Dori asked carrying out a pair of bowls filled with stew taking the space recently vacated by the hobbit.

“That would be much appreciated,” Mara answered taking the bowl offered by her new brother. After taking a quick bite and nearly moaning at the taste, she turned back to Dori as Nori and Ori went off to get their own dinners. “May I ask how your discussion with Master Oakenshield went?”

“First of all, my dear I’m sure can call him Thorin. You are a queen in your own right.” Dori said with a small smile, “The terms ended up being about the same as any courting contract. You will keep any and all titles that you have or will receive between now and your marriage as will Fíli, you will be known as Queen of the Ubrât and the Crown Princess of Erebor after your marriage and Fíli will be considered the Crown Prince of Erebor and the Consort King of the Ubrât, leaving your people under your power assuming there are any still alive. I know that you believe that you are the last of your people but one can never be sure. As a member of the company, you will be given a certain portion of the treasure assuming that we are able to reclaim the mountain from the beast that has taken nest inside of it. Due to the difficulty of travel, both of you have longer than usual to produce your courting gifts, and they don’t necessarily need to be the traditional gifts. However there is one tradition that will still apply. You and Fíli are not allowed to be unaccompanied, while you are expected to spend time together, there has to be another member of the company within a close distance is that acceptable?”

“Has the traditional courting gifts changed at all over the years?” Mara asked.

“Traditionally it's a gift of your own make, a gift of your family line, in your case either ours or your first family, and as a betrothal gift something that signifies your relationship together.” Dori answered calmly. “So no I do not believe that anything has changed. I should have asked before I started negotiations on your behalf, is there anything that is traditional for the Ubrât that you had wished to include?”

“Our cultures are near identical being one of Mahal’s children, the main difference is that we tend to be warriors and so we have little love for jewels and stone even though we do have a rather full treasury still hidden. Only when courting we use two gifts instead of three, one for the betrothal that is of your own make and one for the wedding that is a symbolizes your relationship together.” Mara explained slowly.

“Should I speak to Thorin about changing the contract?” Dori asked.

“No, nadad its ok, it was almost expected of my people to use the courting traditions of their One’s people. I will follow the Khazâd traditions.” Mara said finishing her meal.

“Very well, namad.” Dori said standing taking Mara’s bowl as he went.

“You should get some rest, lassie.” Gloin said speaking up watching the shifter who now that she had ate seemed to be nodding off once more sitting up.

Mara nodded and with a wince reached for her pack. Ori noticed her pain and quickly moved over and grabbed her bag from her hands and quickly pulled out her bedroll and rolled it out on the floor, he quickly grabbed her blankets and threw them onto the bedroll. Nori saw where Ori had put her bed and quickly placed his to the one side and Ori placed his on the other side. Dori returned and placed his bed on the other side of Ori creating a wall of protection around the injured shifter. Thorin looks over at the small family and smiles. Mara was lying on her back her tail out from under her blankets and wrapped around Ori’s arm the younger dwarf curled in toward his new sister. Dori was curled around the youngest in the family his arm resting on his side as they huddled together for warmth. Nori was curled toward Mara as well taking up a protective stance around her. 

“The Ri family has tonight off from watch,” Thorin muttered to the others as they all started to settle down. “I’ll take first watch, Dwalin second, and Glóin will have last.”

“No you’re not lad,” Óin growled. “Your ribs need rest just as much as her’s do. Someone else will take first watch and you will rest.”

“I’ll take it,” Bifur said already moving to the front of their cave his spear at the ready as he settled down for his few hours. Thorin nodded and settled down and soon found himself falling asleep until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By time dawn comes they all are stiff and sore. Their escape from the tunnels coupled with the fight with Azog has left them all praying for a chance to rest in a real bed sometime soon. They all slowly pull themselves up from the ground gathering their gear and their food grumbles all around as stiff sore muscles make the everyday job hundreds of times more difficult. It is only then that Gandalf finally decides to grace them with his presence once more.

“Ah yes you all are awake, good.” The wizard said with far too much cheer for the hour. If anything the glares sent his way by Thorin and Mara alone should have clued him in that perhaps he should wait for a time. “I’ve found a place where we can stay for a few days and resupply. He’ll provide us with shelter for a short time at least.”

“Who is it that will do this?” Thorin asked stepping forward.

“A friend,” Gandalf said calmly staring down at the dwarf king. “And it appears master dwarf that a friend is exactly what is needed right now.” At his pointed look, Thorin turned and saw that his company all looked rather bedraggled and the newest member of the company seemed to be upright only due to the strength of her new family.

Thorin nods to himself and looks up at the wizard standing next to him, “lead on, Thrakûn”

The wizard looked rather proud as he lead the group from the cave. They travelled all morning and it was midday before they came to a clearing. They all could see a rather large cabin sitting in the middle of it with various animals scattered around. Mara took a deep breath through her nose and straightened in Dori’s hold her eyes wide.

“Thrakûn, where are we?” she asked her voice hesitant as if she was dreading the answer.

“The home of Beorn, milady.” the wizard said with pride, “now he is a rather cautious man, and to avoid upsetting him we will go to the door in small groups, Bilbo and myself first and the rest of you in smaller intervals-”

“No!” Mara interrupted her ears back, fangs bared.

“No?”

“No you will not!” she replied pushing herself off from Dori slightly to stand on her own. “This land smells of my people, of a skin changer, an Ubrat with a bear form, you will not show one of the last of my people that much disrespect! We all will go as a group to ask for aid and I will ask how he avoided the death that had plagued my people.”

Mara pushed herself to the front of the group, her tail slashing the air, her ears back, tension radiating off of her. Fíli and Thorin were the first to follow, not letting her get too far ahead of them, the rest of the company quickly following soon leaving only Gandalf staring at the group before he too followed the Queen.

Mara knocked on the door and stepped back, her uninjured arm moving up to smooth out her braids as they waited. Fíli moved closer until his shoulder was touching her’s in a sign of support and Thorin stood on her other side. Soon enough the door opened and standing there was a huge man, with a long dark beard and dark mane of hair. Around his wrists were broken shackles and he stared down on the group at the door with ill-disguised annoyance. That was until his eyes fell upon Mara staring up at him with ill-disguised frustration and as took in her appearance and her braids his eyes widened.

“Master Beorn?” she asked her voice cold.

The larger man quickly bowed his head to the smaller female, “yes, your highness, that is my name. May I ask yours and who your companions are?”

“I am Mara, daughter of Leona and Caelan, Queen of the Ubrât, twice honored warrior of the War of the Last Alliance in the Second Age, Lioness of the North, Hunter of the South, Warrior of the East, Leopard of the West, Protector of Arda, Death bringer to my enemies, dwarf-friend as named by the line of Durin and elf-friend as named by the Lord of Imladris, One of Prince Fíli of the line of Durin, adopted member of the Ri family, and last of the Ubrât … or as I was lead to believe.” the shifter replied her eyes sharp as she stared at the larger shifter. “My companions are the company of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór; the King Under the Mountain.”

Beorn bowed once again looking over the group, “you are looking for aid?”

“Shelter for a few days to allow for us to heal from the worst of our injuries and supplies if you can spare them.” Mara replied, “we are being hunted by an orc pack, led by the pale orc, Azog.”

The man looked over the group studying the faces that looked up on him, his eyes narrowing when they found the wizard but he nodded. “I have no love of dwarves, but I hate orcs and I believe my queen deserves the answers that she seeks; you may stay here.” He moved out of the way indicating for the group to enter the cabin. Mara entered first with Thorin tailing after her, the rest of the company recognizing the attempt at diplomacy as the attempt it was, Mara was in charge in this case even if she had just joined the company, Beorn was one of her people, one of her people that she had thought dead. She was taking point in this and the dwarrows could deal with the fallout later.

"Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said that she was missing a few of her titles yesterday, was he?" Kíli muttered to Bilbo as they entered the cabin.

“I believe there is more to her than we could possibly imagine.” the hobbit replied just as quietly staring at the twitching tail of the shifter ahead of him.

“My animals will take care of your companions, m’lady.” The large man replied indicating to the sheep and dogs standing around the table, “I believe that we have much to talk about.”

“I have to agree,” Mara said following the large man to the side. The animals moved forward and started directing to the company, pulling on loose fabric and nudging them in various directions. Nori slipped away from them and took up a position hidden in shadow where he could watch his new sister. Dori, Thorin and Fíli all waited staring after the woman hoping that she would indicate for them to follow her but Mara just shook her head and indicated for the group to follow the animals. Thorin nodded slightly and indicated for the others to go ahead of him and they followed the animals. Once they were out of earshot Mara turned back to Beorn. 

The pair soon fell into conversation, Mara gesturing angrily at first but the more Beorn spoke the more subdued she became and the angrier Beorn’s tone and gestures became until he said something and Mara surged back into anger spitting her words pain radiating off her as she spoke. Nori watched in amazement from the shadows only catching a spare word here or there since the language the pair was arguing in was a mix of very old Khuzdul and another tone combined into one. He wanted to interfere to step between his sister and the larger man, to protect her but she seemed dead set on doing that herself and she was doing it quite well actually. At Mara’s response the larger man seemed to deflate folding in on himself and shrinking into the floor in front of the shorter woman. When Mara finally seemed to reach the end of her story, the pair paused and stood in silence for a moment before the bear shifter nodded and started speaking again but to this Mara was nodding along with his words. This continued for a few more minutes before the bear man with a quick bow to Mara lumbered off to another section of the house and the female shifter turned toward the shadow that Nori was hiding in.

“You learn anything, nadad?” She asked her voice light.

Nori stepped out of the shadow and met her eyes, “No and you knew that was going to happen didn’t you? What language were you speaking in?”

“I doubted that you would let me be by myself that's true,” Mara replied. “Did you truly believe that the Ubrât did not have their own tongue?”

“You spoke Khuzdul so well, and you are the other children of Mahal I thought that that was the tongue of your people.” Nori said moving next to Mara as they made their way down the hall toward the others.

“Remember we also are children of Yavanna, so our language is a combination of the two.”

“Two? There are others who are Yavanna’s children?” Nori asked as they walked into the room holding the rest of the company. They all looked freshly clean and most were holding large cups. Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf all in deep discussion, well Thorin and Gandalf were Bilbo just looked like he was completely done with the pair.

“Hobbits, of course.” Bilbo replied looking at the pair looking quite happy to have a distraction from the other two.

“Hobbits are Yavanna’s children?” Ori asked looking at the hobbit his eyes wide.

“Of course they are you didn’t think we sprang up out of nowhere did you?” Bilbo replied his tone surprised.

“We have never heard of your people before we ended up in the Shire so I have no idea.” Ori replied.

Mara looked confused as she looked at the group from the door, “I’m surprised that your peoples did not interact in the past at very least since the hobbit’s originated in this valley.”

“What?” Balin asked in surprise. “There’s nothing in the records.”

“You know about the wandering time?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes master hobbit I do and the time before that, this is not all that far from where your people first lived and not all that far from my people’s stronghold either.” Mara replied calmly but quickly turned her attention to Gandalf and Thorin staring at her. “Beorn has agreed to let us stay here as long as we need to regain our strength and heal from our wounds. When we leave he will provide us with food, water and an escort to the edge of Mirkwood. He might even use his form of magic to help us heal faster that way we have a better chance of reaching the mountain before Durin’s Day.”

“What does he want in return?” Thorin asked cautiously.

“Nothing.” Mara said sinking into a chair in front of the fire.

“Nothing?” Thorin asked incredulous.

“Nothing,” Mara repeated. “Only for me to retake the stronghold at some point, which was a plan for the future anyway.”

A sheep had crept into the room while Mara was explaining and it now was sitting there pulling on the edge of her tunic trying to get her to stand and follow and when she turned her head another one was doing the same to Nori.

“Apparently I’m to follow,” Mara said indicating to the sheep.

“Well you are pretty ripe, pundurith” Nori joked.

The shifter narrowed her eyes but followed her guide. The sheep lead her through the halls and nudged open a door and she was greeted by a wave of heat and steam as the sheep nudged her into the bathroom. It took far longer than Mara would care to admit for her to finally clean the grime of travel off and even longer for her with Nori’s help to rebraid her hair. Only then do the brother and sister return to the company. 

The company were scattered around the large table talking in groups but they looked up when the pair entered the room. Fíli quickly stood and made his way over to the pair, Mara smiled slightly looking at the prince and he returned the smile as he closed in. Nori gave the prince an assessing look but moved out of the way as Fíli moved to escort Mara to her seat. As soon as Mara took her seat and Nori took his, the doors to the kitchen swung open with animals carrying trays of food and jugs of drinks to the table and soon a feast was before them. Soon the table was filled with rowdy laughter and jokes as the company dug in. 

“Are you alright?” Fíli asked Mara ignoring the rest of the company’s antics.

“I will be,” the shifter said her eyes focused on the grain of the wood before her. “I thought I was the last.”

Fíli reached over and wrapped his arm around the female’s shoulder, being careful to avoid the injury but still showing his support because what could he say to that. Kíli on the other hand noticed the grim faces next to him and with a well-placed throw an apple bounced off his brother’s head and in front of Mara.

Fíli sent his brother a dark glare but he just grinned goofily. “So, Mara,” the younger asked, “you won’t believe Amad’s nickname for Fíli here?”

Fíli sent his brother an even darker look and pushed him away slightly a slight blush playing on his face, this only had Kíli’s smile increasing as he kept his seat. Mara picked up her head and was looking at the brothers with a small smile playing on her lips now at the brother’s antics.

“How come?” Mara asked humoring the young dwarrow.

This seemed to be what he was waiting for as Kíli crowed, “Little lion! His hair is so pale and was so wild when he was growing up according to mother he looked like a little lion. And he found his One in someone who turns into a lion!”

“You’re missin’ the best part of it lad,” Dwalin said having heard the story being told by the youngest heir. “He would growl at you if he didn’t like you. This little pale haired dwarfling growling at anyone who angered him. It was downright adorable.”

“Growl?” Mara said mirth coloring her tone.

“Ey lass, this little one would puff up and growl at anyone who looked at Dís twice especially after Víli’s death and anyone who held or even looked at Kíli for too long while he was a babe.” Dwalin continued chuckling, much to Fíli’s displeasure as the prince now had his head in his hands his face bright red and Kíli’s glee. “You were the most protective little thing, facing off dwarrows my side or larger all to protect your family.”

“That is very honorable.” Beorn said walking into the room and taking a seat himself. “Protecting your kin is a high honor and a mark of a strong person.”

Fíli blushed even more ducking his head. Causing a few of the dwarrows to laugh around them each of them teasing the prince.

“Mara, I have enough of the basatî for all of your companions and yourself m’lady.” Beorn said.

“Basatî, Amad, Víli?” Bilbo asked quietly.

“Amad means mother, Víli was Fíli and Kíli’s Adad, father, and basatî is roughly translated as the elements of healing.” Balin explained.

“He’s not dwarrow, you can’t explain Khuzdul to him!” Glóin explained in shock.

“Bilbo has proved himself to be an honored member of the company, if he learns some of our tongue as we go so be it.” Thorin replied his tone brooking no argument.

“What basatî are you talking about?” Óin asked his ear horn firmly in his ear as he waited for the answer.

“It’s a very old Ubrât concoction, it has the drinker sleep for up to two days but it heals the vast majority of their wounds to near completion. When the drinker wakes serious wounds are now only minor wounds, more minor aches and wounds are healed completely and the drinker is reenergized.” Mara answered.

“I have enough for all of you to drink it and be healed.” Beorn answered.

Some of the dwarrows seemed happy for this option, but others seemed far more cautious.

“It’s safe?” Óin asked.

“How much will it heal?” Bifur asked leaning forward.

“We’re just to sleep for two days?” Dwalin asked.

“Yes, it’s safe, Gandalf can stay awake as well as anyone else who is completely unwounded, and I’m sorry but it won’t completely heal your wound but perhaps it will return some of your memories and maybe even your ability to speak common.” Mara replied answering the dwarrows. “I for one am taking it and I would highly recommend that Master Oakenshield does as well. But all of you can make your own choices.”

Beorn smiled at the assertive female taking command of her pride, “I care not how many choose this route but the Queen is right, those of you with severe injuries, yes especially those who are hiding them still, will only slow you down when you leave me lands. I only offer to help you nothing more, I would never harm allies of my Queen.”

“Very well, I would appreciate your help as well,” Thorin said to the large shifter.  
This then went around the rest of the company and soon not only Mara and Thorin were taking Beorn’s offer but so was Bilbo, Bifur, Dwalin, Óin, Nori, and Kíli. The others agreed to keep watch over the group their wounds too minor to warrant using the potion. Fíli should have taken the offer as well but couldn’t be persuaded, his worry over Mara was far too strong to allow him to be unconscious for such a time while she is as well. Mara just shook her head at her stubborn mate.

Those that were taking the drink soon settled themselves into the large room that Beorn set aside for them to sleep one by one drinking the sweet smelling drink and losing themselves to the realms of sleep. The others agreed on taking turns watching over the sleeping group, well all of them except for Fíli, he took up a spot between Mara and Kíli with a view of Thorin and settled in to wait for them to awake.

After two long days all those that had taken the potion finally rejoined the world of the living, each have awakened slowly but soon finding that they held more energy than they had in days on the quest. Óin went from dwarrow to dwarrow checking wounds and seemed to be amazed at the results. It took him a little while before he realized that he hadn’t even reached for his ear horn either resulting in him giving a huge hug to the female shifter. Mara smiled pleased at the result and patted the elder dwarrow on the back. Bifur found that while common was still difficult for him to speak, the pain that seemed constant centered around the wound seemed to be gone and he held some more of his memories then he did before. The wounds that Bilbo held from his fall in the tunnels and fight against the orc were completely gone, the same with Dwalin, Nori, and Kíli’s. Mara and Thorin's wounds on the other hand were not completely healed, her shoulder was whole once more but still tender as was his ribs but the potion had made it so it would only take about a week for them to be completely healed.

Mara was quick to thank Beorn for the gift, “thank you, you saved us many weeks of pain and slow travel.”

“It is my honor to be able to help my queen.” Beorn rumbled, “At night I patrol my borders and for the past few I have not due to the worries of your companions, I wish to go now and make sure my land is clear. I will have my companions prepare food for you. Feel free to explore the home but please stay inside to morning, and ignore all sounds of the night you are safe here.”

“You have my thanks,” Mara said inclining her head. “Have a prosperous hunt.”

With that the larger shifter left leaving behind a large group of wide awake dwarrows and a long night ahead of them.

“Now what?” Ori asked looking around at the group.

“Why not a tale,” Bilbo asked. “It’s not as if any of us are going to sleep tonight.”

“Mara will you tell yours?” Fíli asked leaning toward the shifter.

“Do you want my story or the whole story of my people?” Mara asked.

“Why don’t we tell this tale after some food and in front of the fire,” Thorin interrupted. “I’m sure everyone could do with both at this point.”

The rest of the company quickly agreed and quickly relocated to the dining hall. The meal that Beorn’s animals laid out was quickly devoured mostly by those that had spent the past two days and soon everyone was settled in front of the fire.

“Back to my previous question which tale do you want to be told?” Mara asked looking over the company as they settled into their seats around the shifter, Fíli settling down so that he had his arm over her shoulders and she was leaning into him, Nori was giving the prince a harsh look but was holding his tongue and Kíli was on Fíli’s other side.

“The story of your people would be interesting,” Balin said speaking up. “And if you could tell your story as well that would be even better.”

Mara nodded, smiled and started to speak.

“The story of Eru and the Valar is well known, as is Mahal’s creation of the dwarrows, Yavanna’s creation of the hobbits, the duty of the Istari, and the destruction of Melkor. What is not as often told is the story of the last free race created by the Valar. Created just after Melkor’s destruction to act as guardians over Arda when and where the Istari cannot. We were created by all of the Valar but Yavanna and Mahal held the strongest influence and so they are seen as our parents. 

Known by the dwarrows as Ubrât, by elves as Celva or Radag, and by hobbits and men as Shapeshifters. These people had magic similar to the Istari, soulmates like the dwarrows, the long lives of elves, a connection to nature not too different than that of the hobbits, and the stubbornness of men. Upon their birth they were blessed with the ability to take the form of another animal type. Some had the realm of birds at their fingertips, others any type of cat, others any horse or pony, etc., etc. In their true form their ties to their animal are clear but they can hide these while in the form of another two legged creatures. 

For many years they wandered Arda, helping where they could, protecting the land and the innocent. Elders who had yet to find their heart, their One, would teach the young. History, language, war, healing were all expected lessons. They mostly lived in peace. But soon they learned of places they were not welcome. Elves mostly saw us as little more than the animals we turn into, our name in their tongue proves that being the same as their word for animal. Many resented this new race brought upon them by the Valar, feeling they did not need this protection by those they saw as lesser. Some of those in the land of men feared and hunted us. Hobbits held a distrust of all outsiders especially once they settled in the Shire. They quickly made sure that we knew that we were not welcome even as protectors. Soon it was only the dwarrows who remembered and honored the blessings of Mahal, that accepted us as kin.   
The royal line, the first born of the Ubrât made a treaty with the dwarrows agreeing that if they ever needed aid as long as it did not compromise the safety of Arda the Ubrât would provide it in exchange for shelter and aid if any of the Ubrât ever needed it. It would seem that the dwarrows got the better end of the deal, but as a nomadic people whose duty it was to protect Arda it would mean that it is truly a disaster if we ever needed aid.

It was my grandfather who signed that agreement and we soon needed it. My father, Caelan, came of age the year after the agreement was signed and found his One in my mother, Leona. Not long after their bonding ceremony I was conceived and soon became the second in the royal line to have a feline form. As I grew tensions in Arda mounted. The Ubrât could sense the darkness brewing to the west and while our numbers were large we knew that we could not face it alone. My parents petitioned the other free races but many turned them away not believing their predictions of the darkness to come. The same day that I came of age it changed. 

Sauron had finally built up enough power to attack and attack he did. The other free races rushed to prepare for war leaving my people standing on the front lines to give them more time. The battles were long and bloody, many of my people died in those early day and it seemed the other races would never be prepared to march with us. 

The dwarrows lead by Durin IV were the first to arrive and my battalion was placed to fight alongside them. Together we fought a number of battles acting as defense for the fortresses and settlements behind our line. Within a fortnight I was called before your king, apparently I had saved him in a previous battle and that combined with my tactics of integrating my people among yours with great efficiency in battle had him naming me bahukhazâd (dwarf friend) and honored me by awarding me a five stranded warrior’s braid. We continued to fight together and were the most efficient group that we had even as the other races began to join the battles. 

It seemed to last forever but finally there was the day that was going to become the last battle of the Second Age as the Last Alliance marched to end the war. We marched on Mordor, I was leading a large battalion of Ubrât integrated with troops of men and dwarrows; all of us knowing that this could be our last day. My people protected the leaders around us fighting alongside the dwarrows as if it was how we had trained our whole lives. Surrounded by enemies it was not until days after the end of the battle that we had any idea of what had happened farther ahead on the mountain. I awoke injured in the healer’s tent after the battle to the news of the end of the battle, of Isildur's Blade and his actions within Mount Doom. 

What is not often spoken is how the ring of the enemy was destroyed, only those who lived through it knew of Isildur’s failings inside the cursed mountain. He turned away from the flames, claiming the ring as his own, hoping to bring power and glory to men. Elrond begged him to cast it into the fire, begged him to reconsider, as did my mother. Leona though was not content with allowing the man to leave with the tool of the enemy as he tried to push past her to flee she stopped him and with the flash of her dagger removed the hand that so tightly clutched the ring and with a kick cast it into the fire. Elrond was appalled by this, he had hoped the man could be reasoned with, if not now in the future. My mother did not care, she saw a way to remove the strongest darkness in Arda that she had seen and she took it. Elrond was able to save the man but she was banned from the lands of Gondor and Imladris for this supposed brutality. 

My injuries were caused by my own disregard for my safety in battle. As the princess and unbound, I felt that it was my duty to protect my people and our allies at every turn and it proved to be too much when I leapt in between a cave troll and a pair of young Ubrât and some of the Durins. For that your king came to my bedside and blessed me with the six stranded braid, which I was told hadn’t been worn by anyone dwarrow or otherwise in centuries. He then told me that if I ever needed aid I could always come to the line of Durin and that if it was to my liking there could be a permanent fighting group comprised of Ubrât and dwarrow but that was for a future day. He said that I must have been truly blessed by Mahal and left. It was the last time I ever saw him, he died not soon after returning to Moria and I lost a good friend.

Once I was healed enough to be moved, I returned to my people and there I was hit by a blow more devastating than all that I had faced on the battlefield. I returned to my people and was faced with a horrible truth. For you see Ubrât are very different than most other races in the ways we can die. Like any race we can fall in battle and this often is our death since with our abilities we cannot wear armor. There are only a few illnesses that can take us and we cannot fall to old age. The most common cause of our deaths is the death of our Heart, our One. When they fall so will we, even if we have not met them yet. 

As anyone who studied history can tell you the death toll in the shadow of Mordor was insurmountable and that was only counting those who died from their wounds. My people were once a large strong nation of warriors but now our numbers were a tenth of that, barely reaching the number of the hobbits in the shire. Many of those who died were far too young to even imagine seeing the battle field, children and infants dead where they stood. 

It was a blow from which we would never recover. We returned to our stronghold hearts laden with grief behind us the widows of all races blaming us for the results of the battle, headless that we shared in their grief. We spent years relatively isolated intervening only when absolutely necessary hiding from most of Arda. 

It was then when the darkness struck once more, an illness the likes of which we had never seen before swept through the stronghold. Soon Ubrât of all ages began to succumb and there was nothing that our healers were able to do. I was sent out with a few other unbounded healthy Ubrât to beg for aid from the other races. Outside of the stronghold we split up. I turned first to the elves of Mirkwood. They kept me waiting for days before I finally was able to see Thranduil. Finally, the king agreed to speak with me. I begged him for aid but he turned me away saying that all races must fall eventually and this must be the end of mine. I left in obvious disgust and anger cursing the elf. I then turned to Erebor, our longstanding allies. 

I marched toward the mountain, but as I neared there was something in the air, a shadow that only seemed to get worse the closer I came to the mountain but my people desperately needed the aid so I pushed forward. As I entered the mountain it seemed to be everywhere but I was quickly taken to the throne room my braids meaning that none would stand in my way. As I entered the throne room I could see where the shadow had taken root, Thrór was literally bathed in this darkness. I still held out hope though, our peoples were allies and have been for over an age. I begged him for aid reminding him of our alliance, of our treaty of old, the promises for aid. To my surprise Thrór scorned me, banishing me from his sight in fury.

“No aid will be give, you mongrels do not deserve your place and your treaty is void. You are of no use to Erebor, you aid unneeded and you have no payment. You, by begging for aid do not deserve your braids, leave before I am forced to sully myself to remove them. No aid will come from Erebor, not now not ever.”

I fled Erebor, anger blinding me but I knew facing Thrór would be my death. So I gathered what was left of my pride and started traveling again. There was only one place left for me to turn the Istari. So I headed for Isengard. No love had been lost between our peoples over the years but I could only hope that the Istari and the White Council would provide us with aid. I came to the tower and begged a meeting with Saruman and plead my case. He dismissed me saying that he needed to speak with the rest of the White Council before he would have an answer for me. I waited at the foot of his tower for three days before he called for me again. He told me there was nothing to be done and to return to my people for I would receive no aid. 

I begged him to change his mind, begged him to reconsider but was met with only silence. With that I turned and fled back toward my people hoping that one of the others were successful. Even in my nightmares I had never imagined what I found that day. As I neared the stronghold I could smell burning but as the sickness increased it was not uncommon or insulting for us to burn the bodies of the dead so I thought very little of it as I crested the hill by the stronghold. There marching away from the destruction that used to be our stronghold was an army of orcs and goblins. The walls broken and fire burning in the city behind them. I ran through the city rushing toward the center castle where I knew my parents would be. I looked for any survivors and found none as I ran, the city still over run by those creatures. I cut down those that I could as I ran but mostly I stuck to the shadows, trying to keep myself alive. I found my father badly injured in the center of the city with the commander of the orc army standing above him. It was demanding that he would open the treasury because it was spelled shut and they couldn’t break through it. 

The orc commander was pure white and stood taller than those around him. My father spat that he would never open the door for him and named the beast Azog. Before my eyes the creature cut my father’s throat and let out a victorious cry; claiming that he had killed the last of the fabled warriors. 

Red covered my vision. I leapt forward attacking, but I was severely outnumbered. I took out a number of them but they left me lying in the dirt badly injured surrounded by the corpses of my people. Then the army marched off, apparently they had orders and if they couldn’t enter the treasury they were going to continue on. They left me for dead and I truly believed I would be seeing the halls of Mahal soon.

But it seems that it wasn’t my time yet. One of the others who were sent out were successful and the elf Glorfindel rode into the stronghold leading a group from Rivendell to our aid. I lost consciousness to him leaning over my prone body.

I woke a month later in the healing halls of Rivendell. Glorfindel told me that about half a day's ride away from our stronghold their guide died. They rode as hard as they could to the city and the guards made sure that the orcs left the area while the healers looked for survivors but I was the only one that they found. 

I raged against the elf asking why did they save me if my people were gone. I couldn’t imagine being alive when the rest of my people were dead. I feel into a despair and barely left my bed or room for a little over a month. Finally, Glorfindel burst into my room and scolded me for wasting my life like this. He reminded me that this was not what my parents or my people would’ve wanted and that my life meant that my One was still out there, how could I just give up?

He broke through the darkness that had shrouded me and slowly I finally began to heal. Once I was further healed Lord Elrond asked me what happened. He was appalled by the actions of Mirkwood, angered by the illness that had taken the dwarrows of Erebor and confused when I told him of the actions of the White Council. He explained that he was a member of the council and as I started to curse him explained that Saruman never brought it to their attention. That he, Elrond had already agreed to provide aid and was preparing to leave when Saruman sent me away. I trust no words spoken by wizards after learning of this treachery.

It took years for me to heal completely in Rivendell and during my first year there I learned of Smaug’s attack and in my last of Azog’s ‘death’ at Thorin’s hand.

After that I left Rivendell and traveled Arada attacking goblin and orc colonies. Recently I heard rumor that Azog still lived and I started tracking him. A few years ago I also felt the pull that meant my One lived and was of age but I have spent most of my time in my feline form so I never was sure of the direction so I decided to continue to track Azog and once I had my revenge find my One. Little did I know that I would literally fall into his arms.” Mara finished her tale with a small smile directed toward Fíli. 

Thorin stepped forward and knelt in front of Mara his head bowed, “I will be forever dishonored by the actions of the one that I called grandfather. As the scorned party you are well within your right in the eyes of Mahal to demand any recompense for our betrayal of the treaty.”

Mara stared down at the dwarrow her eyes searching, the other dwarrows stared at them eyes wide obviously believing that Thorin was too proud to ever bow to another. Fíli and Kíli exchanged a look and they too took up positions on the floor flanking their Uncle.

“No,” Mara said causing all of them to look up. “I will not allow you to be blamed for the sins of your forefathers. No punishment will be given as long as such disrespect will not be seen again.”

Thorin studied the face of the shifter and whatever he saw was apparently enough for him and Thorin stood inclining his head toward Mara and said, “the line of Durin will never forget its disgrace in turning away from our allies. There is no greater disgrace. And we will ever strive to prove ourselves worthy of your forgiveness m’lady. Even if you were not the One of my heir you would be treated with the utmost respect of my people and you and all future Ubrât will be treated as the valued allies of Erebor that you are and you will always have a place among Durin’s folk.”

Mara stared at the dwarrow his bearing proving that he truly was raised to be the king. She stood as well falling into her training, “As I said Master Oakenshield the crimes of your forefather is not your crime and while I accept your renewed support I will not allow you to feel the disgrace that was your grandfather’s and his alone.”

“She’s right you know,” Bilbo said and the group spun to look at the hobbit obviously lost in their discussion and forgetting that there were others in the room still. “It wasn’t you that turned her away and as long as you do your best to make it up to her and make sure that it doesn’t happen again I don’t see why the past should be went over time and time again.”

Thorin looked toward Bilbo in amazement and so did some of the others of the company they were just watching him in surprise. Bilbo looked around the room and saw them all staring at him and just threw up his hands asking “what? What did I do?”

Dwalin looked at Bilbo and started chuckling shaking his head. “More would do to have yer thought process.”

“A child is not their parents,” Bilbo said firmly, “everyone has a chance to make their own choices and each should only be judged on the choices that they make not on the choices of their parent or ancestors.”

“Very wise,” Gandalf said making his way into the room. The dwarrows and hobbit froze their eyes turning to the Istari. Bifur narrowed his eyes bared his teeth his hand going to his weapons, Dwalin crossed his arms glowering at the wizard, Fíli moved in front of Mara shielding the shifter, Kíli moved next to his brother and the rest of the company all stared at the wizard eyes cold, weapons drawn.

Gandalf looked over the group his eyebrows rising to his hat looking over the group.

“How could you?” Bilbo said stepping forward, Thorin reached out and grabbed the back of the Hobbit’s coat keeping him from getting too close to the wizard in his anger. “How could you just let a people die? An innocent people whose purpose is to protect?”

“What are you talking about?” Gandalf asked confused leaning back from the furious hobbit.

“Mara’s people!” Bilbo shouted. “How could you possibly let them die? How could you possibly agree with Saruman when you value life so much? And you ask her to travel with us to put her life at risk now when you gave her and her people up for dead?”

Mara stared at the tall wizard eyes wide waiting for his answer from behind her dwarrow. Thorin pulled Bilbo back so the hobbit was now closer to the king’s protection. 

“I never did such a thing.” Gandalf argued back. “What are you talking about? What did Saruman do?”

“When my people were dying due to a plague he sent me back out into the cold without aid, claiming that there was nothing to be done and my people would receive no aid. He dared to claim that it was the Valar’s punishment to my people. I returned to a dying people due to plague and Azog’s wrath.” Mara said standing tall looking at the Grey Wizard.

“Mara, you have to believe me, Saruman never brought it up to the other Istari. That decision was his and his alone. I would never had agreed for that to happen. I hadn’t learned of your plight until you were already in Elrond's halls if I had I would have intervened somehow.” Gandalf said looking for once his actual age the weight of his power weighing on him as he continued. “I am so sorry my dear, for this and everything else.”

Mara and the company stared at Gandalf studying the wizard looking for any lie. After a few moments, Mara nodded. “Elrond said that the White Council never heard of our plight it should be of no surprise that the other Istari hadn’t heard as well. I believe that you did not know but do not expect me to trust you Gandalf the Grey, you still need to earn that right.”

The wizard bowed his head, “I completely understand my dear. That is what I had expected.”

The dwarrows still looked at the wizard with a certain level of distrust, Nori moving and grabbing Mara’s sleeve catching her attention.

“We should get some rest, Namad,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll need to move on soon.”

The others looked around and slowly the group divided again for the night. Thorin pulling Bilbo over by him and his nephews, and the other family groups dividing up. Gandalf was treated with a decent amount of distrust with them leaving a large gap between him and their sleeping area but soon enough the group was settled down for the night.

 

The next day started off quietly, Mara woke first and after a quick discussion with Beron went outside to enjoy the sunshine in the bear’s garden. When the others woke he pointed out that Mara had a lot to think about and that if the group went out to bother her, they were going to find themselves a few members short. This rankled the company and a hushed argument later Bilbo found himself being pushed out the door, a large hunk of bread and some honey in his hands after the missing queen.

Mara looked up as she heard the soft steps of the hobbit moving closer, there also was a slight sense of unease associated with his presence that she could not quite put her finger on. He crested the hills ducking past a large bee that was buzzing by.

“There you are.” 

“Worried little one?” Mara asked her ear flicking toward him.

“I wasn’t; I can’t say anything for our companions though.” He answered passing over the food. “Dori was worried that you would be hungry.” 

Mara smiled slightly tearing off a hunk of the bread, “he does realize I’m far too old to be treated like a cub right?”

“I don’t think that’s going to matter to him.” Bilbo answered calmly.

Mara sighed shaking her head and the pair fell into silence watching the nature around them. Bilbo was playing with something in his pocket almost nervously the whole time though and just as Mara was turning to ask him what it was there was a sudden spike in what one would consider dark magic and Bilbo disappeared.

Mara leapt to her feet and started looking around her eyes wide and tail twitching. 

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo’s voice came from the same spot he had just been sitting. Mara tilted her head bending down, sniffing. She could smell him but she couldn’t see him.

“What did you just do?” she asked her tone tense.

“Nothing,” Bilbo’s voice came again nervous now. “I didn’t do anything.”

“So it’s normal for hobbits to disappear while enjoying a peaceful morning?” Mara asked.

“What?” Bilbo asked and suddenly he was visible again, sitting in the same spot but now leaning back away from Mara.

“What did you do?” she growled.

“I-I just put on this ring.” Bilbo stammered, “I found it in the tunnels before that Gollum creature showed up. I didn’t think it did anything.”

“Show it to me,” Mara growled holding out her hand. Bilbo obviously struggled bringing out the ring but he did end up dropping it into her outstretched palm.

Mara turned it over, this way and that, studying the tiny gold ring before handing it back to the hobbit; Bilbo’s hand closing over it tightly pulling it away from Mara. “Use that as little as possible.” Her gaze made it clear how serious she was being. “There is something evil about that thing, it would be best if you avoid using it unless absolutely necessary.”

“Should we show it to Gandalf?” Bilbo said staring at the ring in his palm with fear instead of protectiveness now. 

Mara snorted, “he has enough to worry about and that thing is not enough to be too much of a threat yet. It’s still weak. But to keep it that way don’t use it.”

Bilbo agreed quickly, putting the ring back into his pocket and standing. Mara watched him carefully.

“We should return to the others. They’re probably worried about us.”

Mara looked at the sky realizing now how long she had been out there and agreed with the hobbit. She stood and the pair made their way back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahukhazâd - dwarf friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yes those are the riddles from the book, all rights to the Tolkien estate there.
> 
> All Khudzul is from The Dwarrow Scholar  
> ubrât - changers person form in Khuzdul  
> ubrat - changer person form in Khuzdul  
> Iklifumun - curse (damn) singular  
> Khazâd - dwarves  
> Nadad - Brother  
> Namad - sister  
> Thrakûn - Gandalf  
> iklifumuni - curse (damn) plural


End file.
